goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Eric and David Kills Daniel Tiger and get ungrounded
Eric and David Kills Daniel Tiger and get ungrounded is an ungrounded video and transcript by RocketPowerGal24, published on February 8th 2016 Cast Eric-Himself David-Himself/Evil Genius/Zack Ivy-Herself, Scary Voice, Shouty E/D's Dad-Diesel E/D's Mom-Kate Announcer-Professor Daniel Tiger-Young Guy RocketPowerGal24 - Julie Boris the Teeth Guy-Eric (cameo) Zack's Dad-Diesel (cameo) Cop-Dallas (cameo) Rosie (cameo) Plot Two brothers Eric and David hates Daniel Tiger because Ivy loves that show next to Barney. However, Ivy deserves it because her parents never watch that show! Transcript Eric: Yay yay yay yay yay yay Rocket Power Time! Announcer: And Now, time for Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, only on PBS Kids David: What, that's not Rocket Power, that's trashy Daniel Tiger, more like the Wiggles and Barney! Eric: I know, we will kill him now! David: Guns ready! Eric: Check! David: Bullets! Eric: Check! David: Rifles! Eric: Check! David: OK, let's go kill him now! (Eric and David leaves the House) Boris the Teeth Guy: GET BACK HERE ROSIE OR ELSE! FACE MY TEETH, FACE IT! Zack's Dad: Zack and Zara I can't believe you killed BradleyWestgarth1999! Cop: You are under arrest for kidnapping a baby! Eric: This is where Daniel Tiger is that! Daniel Tiger: Hi, I'm Daniel Tiger, what's your name! Eric: I'm Eric! David: I'm David! Daniel Tiger: Do you want to Play! David: Of course not, we are going to kill you because, your show sucks! Die Now! (Censored) Eric: Yes, Daniel Tiger is dead! (At home) Ivy: Eric and David, I can't believe you killed Daniel Tiger while I was watching TV, he was my favourite TV Character next to Barney, Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Now I am crying myself fearless, I'm telling Mommy and Daddy in the Ktichen! Eric: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! David: Ivy, don't you dare! (In the Kitchen) Ivy: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! E/D's Dad: Ivy, what's the matter, why are you sobbing and why are you chilling in fear! Ivy: Eric and David killed Daniel Tiger on TV! E/D's Dad: And you deserve it, none of us watch that show at all! (Ivy stop sobbing) Ivy: Wait, what! E/D's Mom: Ivy, how dare you get Eric and David into trouble and the reason why that we don't like that TV show because is stupid! Ivy: But Mommy, Daddy, please don't disrepect my sadness! E/D's Dad: We don't not even care, and in addition, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for becoming a fan of Daniel Tiger! E/D's Mom: Go to your room right now! Ivy (Scary voice): LOOK I'M KEEP TELLING YOU, ERIC AND DAVID WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GROUNDED FOR KILLING DANIEL TIGER AND THAT'S *BLEEP* FINAL! E/D's Dad: Ivy, stop acting like Satan and do not say the F word to your own parents! Now like I said, go upstairs to your bedroom THIS FUCKING INSTANT! Ivy (Scary voice): NOW YOU BOTH LOOK LIKE FREAKING CHEATERS, THAT DOESEN'T, I'M THROWING A MENTAL BREAKDOWN! Ivy (normal voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH (After Ivy throws a breakdown, get's what happens next) E/D's Dad: Ivy you bad girl bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad girl, how dare you throw a mental breakdown around the house! Look what you did, you almost destroyed everything and now it's a big mess. That does it, I had enough of you! E/D's Mom: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 2 years! Eric: And this mean no more Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood for you EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!! E/D's Dad: I agree with Eric, now go upstairs to your room now like we said moments ago! Ivy: (running back upstairs) E/D's Dad: As for you both, Eric and David, for killing Daniel Tiger, you are not grounded anymore! E/D's Mom: You can both doing whatever you want now! (Later that night) E/D's Dad: Ivy, Kristin Konkle is here to teach you a lesson when I forget to tell you eariler! RocketPowerGal24: Ivy Smith, How dare you throwe mental breakdown after you cry abotu Daniel Tiger's death! That does it, I'm going to slap you! Ivy Smith: No (x10)! Please don't slap me Kristin, I'm sorry? RocketPowerGal24: Your apologies is unacceptable, you deserve it! (Fight is censored) RocketPowerGal24: Go to bed THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!!!! (Kristin and Ivy's Parents walked away) Ivy Smith: That’s not fair! (The End) Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Eric Gets Ungrounded Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Ungrounded Videos by RocketPowerGal24 Category:2016 videos